


A Better Taste

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Better Taste

A Better Taste

Prompt from Theymightbecreepers-Some Gavin trying to explain what Easter is to Edmund? C: or any other holiday really, just thought of Easter considering it's today! (Happy Easter by the way, if you celebrate it)

I thought this prompt had potential for some adorable Gavin/Edmund moments where Gavin tries to find a chocolate that Edmund likes as sneakily as possible to get him some for Easter. ‘Cause as some may remember from ‘Cubeland’, Edmund doesn’t really like sweets.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

Gavin tapped his head harshly against the edge of his desk, grunting with each thud while his co-workers looked on, a mixture of amusement and concern on their faces.

“So uh...everything alright, buddy?” Michael asked hesitantly, just to lean back away from his friend when Gavin, his head still on the desk, turned to look at him with a blood-freezing glare.

“No. Everything’s awful and I’m an awful person,” Gavin mumbled in self-deprecation, returning to whacking his head against his desk.

“What did you do?” Ray asked cautiously.

“I have no idea what to get Edmund for Easter. It’s his first one and I don’t know what kind of chocolate to get him,” Gavin said and the other men stared at him incredulously. “What?” Gavin said in confusion.

“ _That’s_ why you’re an awful person?” Michael said. “Dude, I don’t think Edmund even knows what Easter _is_. Does he even like chocolate?” Michael added and Gavin had to think about it.

“I...I don’t know. Oh my god, I’m the worst boyfriend ever, I don’t even know if my boyfriend likes chocolate or not!” Gavin shrieked, looking, for all intents and purposes, like he’d accidentally set off some nuclear device and was about to destroy the planet.

“Calm down, Gavin,” Ray said, turning Gavin’s chair around so he faced the rest of the room. “It can’t be that hard to figure out if he likes it. Just sneak him some to find what kind he likes,” Ray said with a comforting smile and Gavin just stared at Ray like he was the most awe inspiring thing in the universe.

“That’s a brilliant idea!” Gavin shouted, launching himself across the room give Ray a massive hug. Ray nearly fell but laughed all the same, glad he was able to cheer his friend up. Gavin let go of Ray and ran to his computer, typing furiously, writing out his plan.

_Operation: Best First Easter Ever_

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

_White_

“Hey, Enderman!” Gavin called out from across the room. Edmund turned from where he was helping Monty, Miles and Kerry set up some equipment in the warehouse, a big smile on his face as he saw his boyfriend walking towards them.

“Hey there, Creeper Man,” Edmund said, pulling Gavin in for a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Miles and Kerry looked at each other, then back at Gavin and Edmund with sickly sweet smiles on their faces, simultaneously saying ‘Naaaaw’ and then having a tongue stuck out at them from Gavin.

“I need to steal my Enderman for a little bit. I’ll have him right back to you,” Gavin said, taking Edmund’s hand in his and pulling him along. The other men made catcalls, whistling at the pair as they walked out, giggling like children.

“Is everything alright, Gavin?” Edmund asked with a hint of concern in his tone. Gavin just gave him a sexy smirk as he pulled Edmund into a nearby storeroom, shutting the door behind them, pushing his Enderman against the door and attacking Edmund’s lips with his. Edmund was surprised for a moment before returning the kiss with a ferocity that only he seemed capable of. Gavin moaned as Edmund attacked his neck next, leaving a trail of hickeys there that almost made Gavin forget his plan.

He quickly slipped something into his mouth as Edmund turned them around, pushing Gavin against the door and reattached their lips, pausing when he tastes something odd. He pulled away with a look on his face like he’d eaten something off.

“What’s wrong, love?” Gavin asked, a little out of breath and a little disappointed that Edmund had stopped.

“N-nothing. Just...you taste really...sweet?” Edmund said, trying to phrase it right. Gavin had a little smile on his face, hoping Edmund liked it.

“Do you like it?” Gavin asked and Edmund just ran his tongue over his own teeth with that same look of distaste on his face but stopped when he thought about whether or not Gavin would be offended. But Gavin caught it anyway. “You don’t like,” Gavin said in confirmation and Edmund looked awkwardly at the floor as if he was in trouble. Gavin silently cursed while Edmund’s eyes were off of him but pulled Edmund in for a hug anyway.

“Doesn’t matter. Just a little experiment,” Gavin said to try and make Edmund not feel guilty about not liking the taste.

“Are you sure?” Edmund asked hesitantly and Gavin nodded with a comforting smile on his face. Edmund returned it, giving Gavin a peck on the lips before they left the storeroom, Edmund going back to help Monty, Miles and Kerry while Gavin returned to the Achievement Hunter office. The others turned their attention to Gavin when he came back from what he’d used as his break.

“So? Did it work?” Ray asked. Gavin frowned.

“Nope. White’s too sweet,” Gavin said, taking the small chunk of wrapped white chocolate out of his pocket and putting it on his desk.

“Wait, so you asked him to eat it and he just did? Not much of a plan,” Michael said and Gavin blushed a little.

“I wouldn’t say he _ate_ it per se. But I do like this brand,” Gavin said, taking a bite of the chocolate. It only then occurred to Michael that only one piece had been missing. And how Edmund and Gavin try the same piece of chocolate without Edmund having to necessarily eat it. And how Gavin’s neck was covered in markings that were most definitely _not_ there earlier.

“Please tell me it stays over the clothes in the closets. I go in there to get stuff,” Michael whined and Gavin refused to answer the question.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

_Dark_

Gavin’s next attempt was at the apartment, as they sat on the couch together, watching a movie. Gavin started trailing his fingers over Edmund’s thigh, slowly but surely making his way up, pretending to keep his attention on the movie, knowing Edmund was glancing at him and shifting every now and then as he got _uncomfortable_. Eventually, Edmund just gave in and pushed Gavin down into the couch, straddling his hips and kissing him for all he was worth, hands roaming over Gavin’s skin.

Eventually, he let his lips travel down Gavin’s jaw to his neck-...then paused and pulled away with a confused expression on his face.

“Yes Edmund? Taste something nice?” Gavin asked, that same hopeful look on his face. Edmund just ran his teeth over his tongue again, that same look of distaste as before. He gave Gavin a cautious look.

“Before I answer. Another experiment?” Edmund asked and Gavin nodded. “Let’s continue this in the shower,” Edmund said quickly, picking Gavin up and hauling him over his shoulder like a sack. Gavin sighed a lot that night (among other things) but the first time was disappointment.

Apparently dark chocolate was off the list.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

_Milk_

Gavin spent nearly the entire day coming up with this excessively elaborate plan to get Edmund to taste some white chocolate, managing to do so just before they left to go home. Michael had been subject to Gavin’s ideas, telling him which were ridiculous and which were just insane.

Eventually Michael was sick of it so while Gavin had disappeared to get the entirety of Kerry’s anime character collection for his plan, Michael went up to Edmund, making sure Gavin was in view, handing the Enderman a piece of the milk chocolate Gavin wanted him to try.

“Hey, can you check this? I wanted to get it for Lindsay for Easter,” Michael asked and Edmund looked at the chocolate, shrugged and ate it, chewing thoughtfully while Gavin’s jaw dropped comically, his entire plan ruined and yet, his goal was achieved...

Or he’d thought so.

“I guess it’d be nice. I don’t think chocolate’s my thing, personally. But I’m pretty sure Lindsay said she liked this brand,” Edmund said, honestly trying to be helpful, but since the plan was to find which chocolate he liked, he was being the complete opposite of helpful to Gavin.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

Gavin went home that night with Edmund, looking depressed and his boyfriend had picked up on it instantly, wrapping his arms around Gavin and resting his chin on top of his love’s head.

“Everything okay, Creeper Man?” Edmund asked, his voice slightly muffled as he pressed light kisses into Gavin’s hair. Gavin just hummed noncommittally as he let himself be rocked gently in Edmund’s arms for a bit before he fessed up.

“I was testing which chocolates you liked. But you don’t like any, so I couldn’t think of anything to get you for Easter,” Gavin admitted into Edmund’s chest, sounding like a sad child. Edmund paused his soothing rocking motion.

“You were figuring out what I liked the taste of?” Edmund asked and Gavin nodded, then looked up as Edmund tilted Gavin’s head up by his chin, pulling him in for a deep kiss with a smile on his face and a content hum.

“That tastes perfect,” Edmund said as their lips parted, Gavin frowning in confusion.

“But I don’t taste like anything. Just m-...ooooh,” Gavin said after a moment while Edmund just smiled. The Brit blushed and pulled Edmund in for a better taste.


End file.
